No tan solo
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, LIME, ADVERTENCIA: FURRY Y SHOTA. Un ruido lo despertó en medio de la noche, por lo que veía las Gemas habían ido al templo o alguna misión y al parecer estaba solo pero a la mañana siguiente se daria cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como creía. León x Steven.


Se despertó a mitad de la noche, escucho un ruido y vio la luz del portal, sin prestar mucha atención volvió a dormir, estaba demasiado cansado como para levantase a investigar. A la mañana siguiente se levanto encontrándose solo en la casa, sin preocuparse fue a tomar una ducha y luego de cepillarse los dientes, mientras se bañaba, vio a León entrar al baño bostezando, desde que había adoptado su forma perfecto se había vuelto extraño convivir con el aunque muchas veces cuando estaba solo tenía con quien hablar (Aunque fuera más un escucha que nada) pero la mayoría del tiempo lo veía en su forma animal al parecer se había acostumbrado a ella y la conservaba por comodidad como lo era en este caso, desde que había adoptado su forma más humana, Perla ya no le dejaba dormir en su habitación pero de todos modos este entrada en medio de la noche o cuando le daba la gana, a veces iba de misión con Garnet y se había transformado en un integrante más para las gemas.

Miro al León de reojo que se acostó en el piso del baño y tan solo continuo durmiendo, había veces en que escogía lugares muy incómodos para dormir, salió de la ducha envolviéndose en su toalla cuando algo lo empujo hacia abajo haciendo que callera contra el suelo y algo adolorido por la caída rasco su cabeza pero cuando intento levantarse una fuerza mayor a él lo obligo a permanecer en esa posición, antes de que pudiera protestar una pata en su espalda no lo dejaba levantarse y su toalla fue arrancada de su cuerpo, iba a protestar enojado cuando una lengua húmeda se encargaba de lamer su espalda.

¡No León, acabo de bañarme! – Grito el Universe dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara – ¡No puedo jugar ahora!

El mayor solo lo miro un segundo antes de lamer su rostro y continuar bajando por su cuello luego el abdomen y seguir hasta llegar a las zonas más nobles del chico, un gemido de sorpresa escapo de los labios de este que muy asustado intentaba separarlo de él. Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios del Gem más viejo y prosiguiendo dando lamidas al pequeño miembro del niño que comenzaba a endurecerse por sus caricias, las reacciones del cuerpo menor eran adorables para el mayor mientras que para el propio chico eran extrañas y desconocidas, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ambos manos se sujetaban de la melena del León y con el rostro sonrojado no podía acallar lo que salía de lo más profundo de su garganta pero fue cuando un grito de sorpresa escapo de sus labios al sentir la traviesa lengua lamer la coma entre sus nalgas no pudo hacer más que aferrarse con fuerza al pelaje bajo sus dedos al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua penetrar en la estrecha cavidad.

Sintió una sensación desconocida y un sentimiento que lo confundía pero todo pareció desvanecerse cuando una corriente eléctrica subía por su columna vertebral y podía sentir su pene palpitar, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, su mirada estaba nublada y antes de que pudiera siquiera gemir vio como un liquido níveo salía de la punta de su pene, y a continuación la sensación que lo abordo lo dejo como en las nubes con su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos, sin poder moverse correctamente pues al parecer en aquellos momentos había olvidado cómo mover sus extremidades.

La lengua lamiendo los rastros del liquido blanco y los ojos del peli rosado fue lo último que sintió antes de que sus parpados cansados se cerraran dando paso a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente escuchando algunos gritos que provenían de afuera, levantándose de la cama y dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y también de que era de noche, poniéndose algo de ropa salió de su habitación. Al salir de la casa se encontró con que Perla no quería dejar entrar a León a la casa por razones que desconocía por lo que decidió ir a preguntar para enterrarse de lo que sucedía.

¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Steven a las Gemas mientras bostezaba – ¿Por qué no quieres dejar pasar a León?

¡No volverás a acercarte a Steven cuando este lejos de mi supervisión! – Grita Perla ignorando por completo al mitad humano para continuar discutiendo con el otro, que la ignoraba por completo – ¡No puedes ir marcando a Steven y haciendo lo que te dé la gana con él! ¡No es tuyo!

Aja, lo que digas – Dijo el de piel rosa acostado en el suelo mirando las estrellas – Tranquilízate y deja de actuar como una histérica.

Steven iba a hablar cuando León miro en su dirección y le guiño el ojo sonriéndole antes de levantarse e ir hacia él y darle un beso en los labios seguido de una lamida en la mejilla.

Adiós, chicas, no enloquezcas Perla – Se despidió altaneramente el chico tomando al Universe de la mano – Ven Steven vamos a dormir.

Y dejando a la Gema gritando furiosa siguió caminando y tirando del chico para llevarlo a dormir, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, él solo quería hacer una cosa con el niño y era amarlo aunque unirse con el también era una opción.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Pues primeramente hola, este fic lo hice no sé porque pero me dio ganas de hacerlo y punto XDDD**

**Acepto peticiones, se aceptan comentarios, gracias por leer y hasta luego.**


End file.
